


Друг, который никогда

by Lios_Alfary



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Canon - Manga, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг, который никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Апрельский фестиваль DGM (2011 г.)  
> Вероятное AU.  
> Название содержит отсылку к песне Fleur "Друг, который никогда не предаст"

Когда темное, жуткое, бесформенное нечто бросилось на него с рёвом, Линк не сразу смог узнать в нём Токусу. “Этого не должно быть!” - билась внутри паническая мысль, несмотря на то, что рёв ещё отдаленно напоминал знакомый голос, несмотря на то, что Говард уже видел, как корёжило взбесившейся материей Тэвак, и, может быть, стоило подумать о том, что расходовать печати следовало экономнее, и как-то попытаться подготовиться…  
Хотя к чему тут готовиться, если не осталось ни сил, ни оружия? Только к смерти. Только закрыть глаза, чтоб не видеть.  
А что видеть?

 

День выдался холодным и пасмурным. В уши задувал зловредный осенний ветер. Линк поежился, пытаясь вжать голову в плечи, и принялся растирать замерзшие ладони.  
\- Что замерз? Тут тебе не Африка! - насмешливо скривился Токуса и поднял воротничок его курточки, да еще и фуражку поглубже на уши натянул. Фуражка была размера на два больше говардовой головы, поэтому могла закрыть уши до половины. Правда, при этом она еще и падала на глаза.  
\- Я так ничего не вижу! - возмутился Линк.  
\- А тут не на что смотреть. Это ж тебе не музей Коррер, а?  
Линк вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось попасть в музей сейчас. Там не дуло, в буфете можно было выпросить кусочек багета у сердобольных поварих, поспать в подсобке за кучей пустых рам, а еще там давали такие большущие теплые тапочки...  
\- Токуса...  
\- А?  
\- А пошли в музей? Может, студенты нас проведут...  
\- Вот балда! У них же занятия по четвергам, а сегодня что? Вторник. Сиди уже тут. А потом пойдем на промысел. Ты пока думай историю пожалосливей...  
Линк обхватил себя руками, сел поудобнее на картонную коробку и честно принялся думать историю. Пожалосливей. Чтоб можно было применить его коронный взгляд “я-бедная-немецкая-сиротка”, который так хорошо работал на заезжих фрау и фроляйн. Токуса говорил, что у него офигенный взгляд, потому что честный. Его другу такого недоставало - тому, как он ни старался, не удавалось скорчить ничего милее “наглой лисьей морды”.  
Зато если над Говардом сюсюкали достаточно долго, Токусе обычно удавалось разрезать пару-тройку сумочек и иногда даже вытащить неплохой улов.  
\- Булку хочешь? У меня ещё осталась.  
Линк тяжело сглотнул, но всё равно ответил:  
\- Ешь, я же свою долю уже съел... - но под нос ему тут же ткнули кусок мякиша, и устоять от соблазна не было никаких сил. Зубы сами собой впились в предложенное угощение.  
\- Не могу есть, когда у тебя рядом в животе урчит, - пояснил Токуса, старательно разжевывая корку.  
Рядом послышался какой-то шорох и приглушенные голоса, кажется, к их укрытию подбиралась ещё одна группа бродяг.  
К ним или не к ним? На всякий случай Линк боязливо придвинулся поближе к товарищу.  
\- Да не трусь ты! - негромко сказал Токуса. - Я ж с тобой! У меня и нож есть.

 

Наверное, стоило бежать прочь. Стоило - развернуться или хоть как-то попытаться уйти из-под удара. Он ещё был на это способен. Но стоял на месте, и не потому что ему отказали ноги.  
Ему отказало понимание того, что Токуса может быть опасен.

 

\- Эй, сопля! - прозвучал над ухом противный голос, а его обладатель ещё и пинок под ребра отвесил, весьма ощутимый. - Поднимайся! Ты же не хочешь, чтоб мы из-за вас норматив завалили?  
Линк не хотел. Но на нём как раз валялся Киредори, в полубессознательном от усталости состоянии, и для того чтоб подняться, пришлось бы его сбросить. А Кире было жалко, всё-таки младшенький..  
Поэтому Линк только приподнялся на локте едва-едва и пробурчал невнятно:  
\- Ты же впереди был, вместе с Мадарао...  
\- А я за вами, охламонами, вернулся, - ощерился Токуса. Присел рядом, чтоб рассмотреть лица друзей, подергал Киредори за нос, приводя в чувство, тот резко мотнул головой и треснул Линка подбородком в висок.  
Линк зашипел сквозь зубы и мысленно пожелал Токусе провалиться под землю.  
\- Командир там и без меня справится... А ну подъем!  
\- Иди к черту, - вяло ругнулся Линк. - Или к “командиру” своему. А мы сейчас полежим и поползем дальше...  
\- Время уходит, - Токуса был непреклонен. - Нельзя было вообще на такую мелюзгу рассчитывать. Слабаки, даже Тэвак вас уделала!  
Киредори зашевелился, скатился на землю и засопел обиженно.  
\- Тэвак вон Гоши полдороги тащил! - возмутился Линк. - А он сильный, он и слона бы до финиша доволок!  
Но подтянул колени, пытаясь подняться. Рядом уже поднимался Кире, морщась от боли в вывихнутой лодыжке, они её затянули, конечно, бинтом как сумели, но толку, если всё равно надо хромать вперед?  
И Токуса, сволочь, никак не отвязывался!  
Наоборот, потянул за руку:  
\- Разлеглись тут! - и подхватил Киредори на закорки. - Бегом пошли! До красной горки! Наши все уже там, а вы тут!  
Он почти рванул с места. Линку пришлось даже поднажать, чтоб его догнать. И только то, что на марш-броске стоило поберечь силы и не тратить дыхание на крики, удержало его от удивленного вопроса в спину.  
Но неужели он и правда возвращался к ним бегом от самой горки? Там ведь ходу-то прилично, не меньше мили...  
\- Давай, мелкий, поднажми! Отстаёшь!  
“Да ну! Не может быть”, - решил Говард. И “поднажал”, догоняя. Без Кире на спине это было совсем не трудно.

 

Кто-то из ученых орал что-то невнятное, не предупреждая, скорее просто от ужаса, что сейчас “опять убьют”. Плевать им было и на Линка, и на Токусу, и на Аллена, пытающегося сорвать с себя печати, и на Тэвак, отлетевшую к стене... Выжить бы в этом пекле и не рехнуться.  
Прорвавшись с помощью Тимканпи сквозь барьер в лабораторию, Линк успел заметить остатки воронских печатей, защищавших гражданских от акум. Интересно, потом эти люди вспомнят о том, кто бросил их из последних сил? Помянут?  
Или забудут, как деталь страшного сна?

 

Он был уверен, что кошмар никогда не закончится. Джунгли горели. Он задыхался от жара и угарного газа, бежал, проваливаясь в болото по колено, а то и по пояс, а противники наседали, атакуя, и от их скрежещущего, механического смеха закладывало уши. Линк трижды проклял себя за глупость и самонадеянность, за излишнюю увлеченность боем, но от преследующих его акум можно было спастись только выведя на свою группу, потому что их оказалось слишком много на одного усталого мальчишку. Поэтому надо было уводить от деревеньки и вести к лагерю, но из-за листвы и дыма Линк уже давно не мог четко определить, в каком направлении бежит. Так и бежал вперед, не разбирая дороги, а потом ухнул вниз, почти кувырком скатился по склону, шлепнулся в заиленную канаву, которая когда-то была мелководной речушкой. Здесь дышать было чуть полегче, и он примерно помнил, откуда и куда текла эта речка по карте, только талисманов оставалось совсем мало.  
Бежать дальше? Принять бой? И в том, и в том случае шансы на победу стремительно уменьшались. Но можно было попробовать подать сигнал своим: тогда даже если он погибнет, акум найдут и обезвредят.  
Цепочка из талисманов, брошенных в противников, и талисман-детонатор, зажатый в ладонях - “Черное Крыло Пламенного Духа” обеспечило достаточно мощный взрыв. Только и самого Линка откинуло назад, совершенно “пустого”, в мутную жижу. Он забился отчаянно, из последних сил пытаясь подняться, выбраться наверх и при этом ещё и под пули не попасть, уже почти отчаявшись это сделать, и вот тогда-то его и нашло неожиданное спасение.  
\- Крыло Стражника! - и он смог, наконец, чуть отдышаться, прикрытый щитом товарища. И только наблюдать, чуть завистливо, как слаженно работают Мадарао и Токуса, уничтожая проклятых тварей.  
Одну за одной. Он даже легкий укол зависти ощутил. У него бы на такую ловкость и оперативность не хватило бы сил никогда, он был в этом уверен.  
\- Эй! - Токуса обернулся к нему, усмехаясь, как всегда. - Ты там как?  
Подошел; как котенка за шкирку, поднял на ноги. Под его взглядом Линк чувствовал себя очень жалким и очень несчастным, но на сколько хватило сил и гордости - вздернул нос и выпрямился, чуть пошатываясь:  
\- В порядке!  
\- Да уж. Воды в себя набрал. Тебя можно выкручивать прямо, ты сопротивляться не будешь. Тряпка тряпкой.  
Линка затрясло от злости. “Да что он вообще...”  
\- Отцепись от малого, - нахмурился подошедший к ним Мадарао. - И так еле держится.  
\- Вот и не отцеплюсь. Какого черта он геройствовать полез в одиночку? Возомнил о себе сильно много, “надежда наша”? Пусть теперь расхлебывает.  
\- Я не... - хотел возмутиться Линк, но перед глазами у него разом потемнело, и он упал лицом вниз. Если бы ребята не подхватили с двух сторон, утонул бы - как пить дать.  
Токуса ещё не раз потом припоминал ему это падение и последующую долгую дорогу к лагерю, когда они с Мадарао волокли полубессознательного Линка на себе. И Линк никогда не огрызался на его подколки. Потому что... ну, волокли же?

 

Говорят, перед смертью секунды растягиваются в вечность. Раньше Линк никогда бы не поверил в такое, он был ярым материалистом. Но сейчас он понял значение этих слов. Ведь время и правда замедлилось вокруг него, замедлилось, чтобы напомнить обо всем, что было раньше, о важном и не важном. Бросить осознанием в лицо. Дать услышать то, чего он не слышал прежде.  
В рёве искаженного Третьего Линк различал не слова, но интонации. Боль, ужас, смятение, ненависть.  
Крик о помощи.

 

\- А если там будет десяток акум, что ты будешь делать? - Тэвак спрятала усмешку в кулачок, глядя на Токусу.  
\- Побеждать! - тот ленивым котом развалился прямо на столе, задевая тетрадь, в которой писал Линк. Говард поморщился - нарочно же задел! - но промолчал.  
\- А если сотня?  
\- А что мне сотня? Я их одной левой!  
\- Оооо, - протянул Киредори, явно завидуя Токусиной самоуверенности. - А если там будет сам Граф?  
\- Тогда я буду звать на помощь... Мадарао! Командир! Ты спасешь меня, если я позову?  
\- Обязательно, - ответил совершенно серьезно, без тени улыбки - а впрочем, кто из них помнил, умеет ли Мадарао вообще улыбаться? - и бухнул на стол ещё стопку книг. - Зови, если что. Лишь бы не зря.  
Токуса весело заржал, но быстро отвлекся и потянулся к книгам:  
\- А это ещё что? Энциклопедия... грамматика... документооборот... что за фигню ты таскаешь? Убери отсюда.  
\- Это мне! Оставь! - возмутился Линк. Тэвак с Киредори переглянулись, они всегда несколько терялись, когда в их маленькой команде случались конфликты.  
А с некоторых пор они случались всё чаще.  
\- Ой, колокольчик наш штабной зазвонил, - Токуса развернулся к нему, глядя свысока, как их - уже бывший - товарищ старательно штудирует ненужные бойцу книги. - Что случилось? Господин офицер снизошел до простых солдат?  
\- Токуса, я же просил тебя...  
\- Да ты, если хочешь знать, вообще здесь не должен находиться. Ты... то есть, простите, вы, конечно же, имеете в распоряжении собственную отдельную комнату, выделенную вам для занятий, а здесь...  
\- Оставь его в покое, - от голоса Мадарао даже Линка холодом обдало, а Токуса подскочил резко, крутнулся, обращаясь уже к нему:  
\- А тебе что-то не нравится? Он как был трусом, так трусом и останется. То он за твоей спиной прятался, а теперь нашел себе место потеплее и поуютнее и туда сбежал. А ты можешь его сколько угодно ещё прикрывать, вот увидишь - через пару лет наш герой пера и чернил подпишет тебе приговор и не поморщится!  
И пулей вылетел прочь, только дверь захлопала вслед.  
Тэвак обернулась к Линку, похлопала по запястью утешающе, но ничего не сказала и тоже ушла вместе с Кире и с Гоши, которого ругань Токусы вырвала из весьма приятной вечерней дремоты и сделала особенно мрачным и недовольным. В зале остались только привычно-спокойный Мадарао и пунцовый от злости и обиды Линк.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - наконец, произнес Мадарао, усаживаясь рядом. - Он просто злится.  
\- Но почему? - Линк поднял на него покрасневшие от усталости глаза. - Почему? Что я ему сделал такого? Почему... он говорит со мной, как будто я вас предал? Ты же знаешь! Это ведь даже не я выбирал, просто мне предложили, а я не отказался, мне сказали - я смогу вам помогать понемногу, а он...  
\- Он будет скучать без тебя. Ты же знаешь - ты ему очень близок. Сделать он ничего с этим не может, контроль над чувствами - не самая сильная его сторона, вот и бесится. Перебесится ещё. Встретишь его через пару лет...  
Линк вздрогнул, услышав про “пару лет” - в памяти сразу всплыли обидные слова Токусы. Чтоб отвлечься и согреться хоть как-то, он прижался плечом к плечу Мадарао, а тот обнял его и даже по волосам утешающе погладил.  
\- Я совсем расклеился, да? - жалобно шмыгнул носом Линк, подставляя макушку под ладонь старшего друга. - Я уеду завтра. И мне будет плохо без вас.  
\- Тебе без нас зато будет безопасно. Я надеюсь.  
Линк хотел сказать ещё что-то, что-то в своё оправдание - ведь он вовсе не стремился к безопасной жизни, наоборот его завлекали на новую службу ещё и обещаниями интересных заданий, которые требуют не только силы и выносливости, но и ума. Но дверь скрипнула, отворяясь, Линк поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего в дверях Токусу. Тот сперва открыл было рот, чтоб выдать ещё одну обличительную тираду, но только смерил сидящих рядом друзей яростным взглядом и вновь ушел.  
Тогда Линку показалось, что он больше никогда не сможет поговорить с Токусой.  
И от этого “никогда” было очень больно.

 

Огромные монструозные пальцы обхватили его на удивление осторожно. Их словно сводило судорогой, не давая сомкнуться в кулак, хотя стоило чуть поднажать - и они раздавили бы его как лягушку. Пальцы подрагивали от напряжения, Линк хорошо чувствовал эту дрожь.  
Токуса всё ещё отчаянно цеплялся за осколки собственной личности.  
Личности, которая не желала причинять вред другу.

 

После спешного, нелепого расставания он вспоминал их сперва часто, затем - уже реже. Когда вокруг много дел и все срочные, нелегко скучать об утраченном.  
Только сводки просматривал тщательно, выискивая знакомые имена, всякий раз радуясь: “Живые!”. Писал письма: сухо рассказывал, как ему живется, вскользь упоминал о нудных заданиях, умалчивал об опасных. Делился впечатлениями о людях и странах, о прочитанных книгах и статьях, старательно размышлял над ними, жаловался на испортившееся от кабинетной работы зрение.  
Ни одного письма не отправил.  
Иногда он закрывал глаза и пытался представить себе, какими они стали теперь, но тщетно. Дети, с которыми он прятался под мостами древнего города, подростки, с которыми он выматывался на тренировках и ходил на первые боевые задания, - никак не желали взрослеть. Наверное, думал он, это правильно.  
Наверное, так будет легче.  
Но когда спустя годы, он столкнулся с ними вновь, с изменившимися и измененными, его захлестнуло волной боли. За себя и за них.  
“Я стал им совершенно чужим, - старательно записывал он в свой блокнот. - Я даже не знаю, как к ним подойти, с чем... Они не примут меня. Мадарао едва удостоил меня парой слов. Тэвак прятала глаза, сколько бы я не пытался поймать её взгляд. Киредори сделал вид, что не узнал. Гоши выдал брезгливое: “Инспектор”. А Токуса...”  
Он задумался, пытаясь описать свои ощущения от взгляда друга, от язвительной усмешки, от слов, обращенных не к нему, но к его подопечному. И от того как легко и равнодушно отвернулся Токуса, так ничего и не сказав в ответ на его ошеломленный возглас.  
Стержень карандаша пробил страницу в блокноте, и Линк выдрал её безжалостно, скомкал в кулаке, отчаянно стиснул зубы, чтоб не дать вырваться из горла болезненному крику.  
Он уже почти забыл, что может быть так больно. Не снаружи, внешние удары он всегда переносил легко. Ненависть, тоска и страх, живущие внутри него, ранили гораздо сильнее.  
“Что же они сделали с вами? Что же я сделал с вами, как мне искупить хоть часть моей вины?!”  
На кровати беспокойно заворочался Аллен, и Линк отвлекся от самоуничижений, встал из-за стола, чтоб посмотреть на него поближе. Подопечному тоже сейчас приходилось несладко. Всё больше тех, кто раньше называл себя его другом, при встрече отводили взгляд и спешили убраться прочь. Линк очень хорошо знал, каково это - когда друзья отворачиваются. Может, поэтому Уокер в последнее время всё легче воспринимал необходимость постоянного присутствия инспектора рядом? И даже говорить стал гораздо искреннее. Пусть они не стали закадычными друзьями, но - напарниками, товарищами...  
Линк лучше других видел тьму, грызущую Аллена изнутри. Что он мог противопоставить ей?  
“Я уже отдал этой тьме одних друзей, - внезапно подумал он. - Я сделаю всё, чтоб не допустить повтора!”.  
Но всё же так жаль, что он не может просто пойти и объясниться со своими...

 

Когда Токусу поглотили врата Черного Ковчега, когда заплакала Тэвак, а отчаянный прыжок Линка, последняя попытка отсрочить неизбежное провалилась, Граф засмеялся.  
Ещё бы, конечно же, ему было смешно! Ведь они так пытались играть с ним на его собственном поле...  
Линка колотило от злости.  
Он разберется во всем этом. Он умеет играть по самым нелепым правилам - играть и выигрывать.Он спасет ребят, даже ценою собственной жизни.  
Ему только надо чуть времени на анализ ситуации и чуть сил, чтоб просчитать нужную комбинацию. Он и не таких гроссмейстеров переигрывал.  
Он сделает всё - иначе, это действительно будет предательством.  
Что бы о нем не думали, на самом деле, - Линк никогда не умел предавать.


End file.
